The present invention relates to a universal modem platform which matches with the protocols of the telecomm and datacomm, and especially to a structure formed by a mother board and a plurality of baby boards, wherein through a bit-stream/PCM converter, a cross switch and high level data link controls, the present invention can be integrated as a router/bridge, a channel service unit/data service unit, or a dial-up modem in a single platform.
In the field of data communication, LAN of user usually uses Router and CSU/DSU to connect to internet. Now many digital leased circuit are presented to solve to length and speed constrain of transmission, for example IDSN, T1, E1, xDSL (ADSL, HDSL2, SDSL, MSDSL . . . ) and so on.
Several customers need different types of Router, Bridge Modem or Channel Service Unit(CSU)/Data Service Unit(DSU).
CSU/DSU is usually provided by Operating Company as dedicate Modem access. The vendor of CSU/DSU need large effort and time to develop various CSU/DSU for various digital leased circuit and also specific operation and maintenance features to meet their administration requirement.
Router/Bridge Modem is to provide data network from LAN(Internet) to outside world (ex. Internet). The customers of these products may not be operating company. It could be for home user, Small Office and Home Office (SOHO) or enterprise user.
Basically, the features, users and market segment of Router/Bridge and CSU/DSU and totally different. CSU/DSU is most likely a product for telecommunication segment. Router/Bridge is for general users"" data service. Usually, Router/Bridge and CSU/DSU are even totally different architecture for product development and different vendors to provide those products.
The following is the revolutionary platform architecture to combine CSU/DSU and Router/Bridge in one single platform. The platform can meet Operating Company""s feature in Telecommunication field and meet general user requirements in Router/Bridge market segment. We call this platform as xe2x80x9cUniversal Modem Platform (UMP)xe2x80x9d.
By this common platform, the vendor could extend to have very wide.
2 Very wide range product
The UM will cover three cotalogs of products by using the same platform:
CSU/DSU
Router/Bridge
Dial-up Modem
2.1 CSU/DSU product:
MSDSL with v.35/RS449 (FIG. 2)
SDSL with v.35/RS449 (FIG. 2)
HDSL2 with v.35/RS449 (FIG. 2)
IDSL with v.35/RS449 (FIG. 3)
MSDSL with E1 (FIG. 4)
SDSL with E1 (FIG. 4)
HDSL2 with T1 (FIG. 5)
FT1 with V.35/RS449 (FIG. 6)
FE1 with V.35/RS449 (FIG. 6)
FE1 with Drop/insert (FIG. 7)
T1/E1 converter (FIG. 7)
2.2 Bridge/Router:
Bridge/Router means to transit data from LAN (Ethernet) to WAN (Wide Area Network) interface. The WAN interfaces could be MSDSL, SDSL, HDSL2, IDSL, V.35/RS449, T1, E1 or other future WAN interface.
MSDSL router (FIG. 8)
SDSL router (FIG. 8)
HDSL2 router (FIG. 8)
IDSL router (FIG. 9)
ADSL router (FIG. 10)
V.35/RS449 router (FIG. 11)
E1 router (FIG. 12)
T1 router (FIG. 12)
MSDSL and V.35/RS449 dual port router (FIG. 13)
SDSL and V.35/RS449 dual port router (FIG. 13)
HDSL2 and V.35/RS449 dual port router (FIG. 13)
E1 and V.35/RS449 dual port router (FIG. 14)
T1 and V.35/RS449 dual port router (FIG. 14)
V.35/RS449 X2 dual port router (FIG. 15)
2.3 Dial-up Modem:
Dial-up Modem means the product can hook up PC""s COM port and use Microsoft""s xe2x80x9cDial-up Networkxe2x80x9d to dial out and access to outside network (ex. Internet). The products could be
IDSL dial-up modem
MSDSL dial-up modem
SDSL dial-up modem
ADSL dial-up modem
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a universal modem platform which integrate a router/bridge and a channel service unit/data service unit for matching the protocols of telecomm and datacomm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a universal modem platform with a cross switch to switch between the specifications of an input connector and an output connector.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a universal modem platform which reduce the developing cost in the router/bridge and channel service unit/data service unit.
In order to achieve objects, the present invention provide a universal modem platform, the router/bridge and CSU/DSU are integrated to a novel platform which is matched to the requirement of an operating company, and matched to the requirement of the router/bridge market. Therefore, the platform is call as a xe2x80x9cuniversal modem platformxe2x80x9d. Many products can be expanded from this universal modem platform.
The universal modem platform comprises a mother board and a plurality of baby board slot connectors for connecting the mother board with a plurality of baby boards so as to be presents as a product selecting from one of the group of a the channel service unit/data service unit (CSU/DSU) series, or a router/bridge series, as a dial-up modem series.
The mother board is installed with a power source, an RS232 communication port, a 10/100M Ethernet, a bit-stream/PCM converter, a cross switch, high level data link controls, a universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter, a DRAM, a plurality of slot connectors and direct memory access interface cards, etc.
The baby board are selected from one of the xDSL interface cards, V.35/RS449 interface cards, T1/E1 interface cards, and T1/E1 drop/insert interface cards with conversion.
The channel service unit/data service unit (CSU/DSU) is formed as a product selecting from one of group of a MSDSL modem with V.35/RS449, a SDSL modem with V.35/RS449, a HDSL2 modem with V.35/RS449, a IDSL modem with V.35/RS449, a MSDSL modem of E1, a SDSL modem with E1, a HDSL2 modem with T1, a FT1 modem with V.35/RS449, a FE1 modem with V.35/RS449, EF1 modem with capturing and inserting function, and T1/E1 converter.
The router/bridge is formed as a product selecting from one of a group containing a MSDSL router, SDSL router, a HDSL2 router, a ADSL router, a V.35/RS449 router, a E1 router, a T1 router, an MSDSL and V.35/RS449 two port router, an SDSL and V.35/RS449 two port router, an HDSL2 and V.35/RS449 two port router, an E1 and V.35/RS449 two port router, a T1 and V.35/RS449 two port router, and two V.35/RS449 two port router.
The dial-up modem is formed as a product selecting from one of a group containing an IDSL dial-up modem, an MSDSL dial-up modem, a SDSL dial-up modem, and an ADSL dial-up modem.